


My Knight in Shining Armour

by yeetbinch



Category: Caillou (Cartoon), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baby Mario - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sonic The Hedgehog - Freeform, caillou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeetbinch/pseuds/yeetbinch
Summary: this is a joke please dont think im weird





	My Knight in Shining Armour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juicypeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicypeach/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stay With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917169) by [juicypeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicypeach/pseuds/juicypeach). 



The countdown to the first day of school was finally over, and Caillou was beyond excited! His dad pulled into the parking lot, gave him a hug and sent him on his way.  
When Caillou found his way to the classroom all the excitement he was feeling was heightened with a tinge of anxiety. There were about 30 kids; all playing house together noisily. One girl asked him to join them, and he cheerfully accepted.  
About 15 minutes later and Caillou was getting bored. Everybody was fighting with each other over whether who he should play with, and that’s when Caillou saw the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen.  
He had thick, luscious hair that looked soft to the touch, pale skin with cherry tinged cheeks and most importantly, his eyes. A dark, intense color that would leave you feeling lost; it was indescribable. Caillou found his feet automatically walking over to him, holding out his hand,  
“Hi! I’m Caillou, wanna play house with me?”  
He blushed and gently grasped Caillou’s hand.  
“..Sure, I’m Mario Junior, but call me Baby Mario.”  
Caillou realized immediately that he had a slight Italian accent, which was adorable.  
He shook off his thoughts and gently lead Baby Mario to the house playset.  
They played all class and Caillou cried when he had to leave, but Baby Mario hugged and told him he’d be back tomorrow and play again.  
The next day was even better! They did puzzles and paintings, and at nap time they shared a blanket and all Caillou could hear was Baby Mario’s adorable soft snores.  
After a few days together it was history. Caillou and Baby Mario were inseparable, they hung out constantly and could not spend a day apart; even now in high school.  
Speaking of Baby Mario, Caillou thought, where is he?  
Caillou looked all around the cafeteria and outside of school but couldn’t find a trace of him. Caillou sighed and decided to check his last resort, the bathrooms.  
When he first entered he heard a slam and a whimper that sounded suspiciously similar to Baby Mario. He walked in without a second thought and saw Baby Mario’s tearful face and Sonic the Hedgehog, the school bully, slamming him against a bathroom stall.  
In that moment Caillou saw red. He grabbed Sonic and punched him right in the nose, which caused blood to gush out of it. Sonic saw this was a loosing battle and quickly sped out of the room.  
Caillou allowed himself some pride before realizing Baby Mario was still hurt and scared.  
“Hey.....it’s okay. Come here.”  
Baby Mario sniffled and walked over to Caillou, who had examined him carefully for any major injuries before pulling him close.  
“I was just.. so scared.”  
Baby Mario started tearfully. Caillou stood up and held out his hand.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll always protect you. No matter what.”  
Baby Mario broke out a watery smile and gently accepted Caillou’s hand, just like the old days.  
“My knight in shining armour.”


End file.
